


Winter Games

by sheithfromvoltron (theeShadyLady)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Laith, Snow, Winter, another klance fic because the first one wasn't good enough for its recipient imo, gift for alice cuz she deserves nice things, klance, my one and only klance fic #2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeShadyLady/pseuds/sheithfromvoltron
Summary: Lance and Keith take Red out to explore a snow covered planet. They get a little distracted and a little bit cold.





	Winter Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alice13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/gifts).



“Fold!” Lance grunted, trying to keep his opponent stilled.

“What?” Keith was still bucking, trying to get away from the continuous onslaught of snow he was now half buried in.

“Fold, Keith. As in give up. Admit I won.”

“Not happening.” Lance scoffed at that, then continued piling snow onto the older boy.

Keith simply took it, faking a glare. He held his stoic expression for as long as he could, until the younger apparently got tired of that and shoved his jacket up, exposing his chest to the bite of winter air. More snow was added, the first flakes melting on his permanently hot skin.

“L-Lance!” The younger boy simply hummed, barely glancing at Keith, waiting for what he wanted to hear. “Fold! I fold!”

Lance stopped then, shifting in his seated position on Keith’s hips and grinning. “See, Mullet,” he began dusting the snow off of his conquest, smug in his victory. “It wasn’t that hard. I don’t know why you have to be so stubborn.”

“I’m not stubborn,” Keith growled and before Lance could offer any sort of retort, he continued with a purr, “Maybe I just like when you sit on me, blue eyes.” 

“Yeah?” Lance voice sounded ready to crack and skin immediately tinted a deeper red then the cold had yet to bring on. Keith watched the apple of the other’s throat bob and licked his lips.

“What?” he blinked too innocently, “You can dish it out to all the pretty alien girls, but can’t take it yourself?”

“I can take it!” It wasn’t the least but convincing.

“Prove it,” Keith challenged, sitting up and pushing down his coat now his opponent was distracted and no longer pining him down. 

“H-How?” Lance stuttered, grabbing Keith’s jacket, trying to regain control of the situation.

“ _Kiss me._ ”

“What!? Right now?!”

“Yes, right now.” Keith licked his lips again, trying to fluster the other boy. “Kiss me and prove that you’re not just talk.”

“What if I don’t want to kiss you?” Keith huffed, leaning forward. _And_ ** _he_** _was the stubborn one?_

“You got a girlfriend or something?”

“Yeah, or something,” his voice barely above a whisper.

“A boyfriend then?” Lance nodded. “He must really like you then.” No response. “He cute? Treat you as good as I would?” Another nod and Keith tried not to grin. “It’s a shame then, though the pretty ones are always taken I suppose…”

Lance was still just a blushing mess and easily pushed down as Keith reversed their positions and climbed on top of the taller boy’s hips. His wet hair clinging to his face as he leaned down, “So what’s his name?”

“Uhh,” it took Lance a second to find his voice. “K-Keit- I-It’s Keith.”

“Keith?” Keith mused, leaning closer. “Well, that’s _my_ name.” He received yet another nod and something that sounded a lot like ‘uh huh’ before he brushed his lips to the other boy’s in a soft kiss.

Lance immediately responded, bringing his arms up to wrap around Keith’s neck, deepening the kiss and licking softly at the seam of the other’s mouth asking for permission, but not receiving. Instead getting slim hips rolled over top of his making him groan out Keith’s name.

“You’re so funny.” Keith kissed him again then stood up, brushing the snow off him as he stood up.

“And you’re a tease.”

“Mhm,” he agreed simply, “but you like it.” Lance didn’t argue, just took the hand that Keith now offered and stood up next to him. “Now, are you gonna take your boyfriend back inside and warm him up?”

“Yup,” Lance grinned, clearly content now that the game was over and had had his fill of the snowy planet, he drug Keith by the hand he still held back towards Red to warm up as requested.

**Author's Note:**

> A more fluffy attempted at klance for my lovely even though i don't ship it, i really hope you liked.
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Ko-fi?** ](http://ko-fi.com/N4N86EW4)


End file.
